Never say Never
Эндинг Durarara!!x2 Shou. Японский 空想現実狭間に迷い込んで あっちの世界こっちの世界もうわけが分からなくなって 躓いたときにすべてが止まって 咽び泣いた 許せないくらい自分を責め続けてたんです 明日が来るのは当たり前じゃない だから揺らぐ気持ちも無理もない 分かり合えたあの時の感動 今も忘れはしないよ 流行と徐々に衰退 遠ざかる日に背を向けかけた もう二度と振り向きはしないだろう いつも強がって背伸びして苦しんでいたんでしょ？ 本当はコワくって淋しかったんだ いつになってその気持ちが分かるようになって そう強くなれた気がしたの I know that we aren’t strong But we can take step Now we can do it 許せない事の方がよく目立って見えて 勘違いやすれ違いで遠ざかる人達で溢れて 思い返す度にすべてが止まって 啜り泣いた 許せないくらいあの頃を見つめてたんです いつもぶつかって悔しくて躓いていたんでしょ？ 本当は辛くって逃げたかったんだ いつになってその答えが分かるようになって そう前を向けた気がしたの It’s sometimes better take detours Who are you there just like me? Who are you there just like me? When I nearly refused myself When I was doubted and abused Who are you there just like me? Who are you there just like me? One day you came out from my shadow We never wanted Do what he want We never wanted Do what he want He don’t know me But made us to dance いつも寄り添って語り合って 終わらないと思ってた 永遠て言葉の本当の意味は？ いつも強がって背伸びして苦しんでいたんでしょ？ 本当はコワくって淋しかったんだ いつになってその気持ちが分かるようになって そう強くなれた気がしたの いつもぶつかって悔しくて躓いていたんでしょ？ 本当は辛くって逃げたかったんだ いつになってその答えが分かるようになって そう前を向けた気がしたの It’s sometimes better take detours Ａｈ～ Now we can do it Ромадзи kuusou genjitsu hazama ni mayoikonde acchi no sekai kocchi no sekai mou wake ga wakaranakunatte tsumazuita toki ni subete ga tomatte musebinaita yurusenaikurai jibun o semetsudzuketetandesu asu ga kuru nowa atarimae janai dakara yuragu kimochi mo muri mo nai wakariaeta ano toki no kandou ima mo wasure wa shinai yo ryuukou to jojo ni suitai toozakaru hi ni se o mukekaketa mou nido to furimuki wa shinai darou itsumo tsuyogatte senobi shite kurushindeitandesho? hontou wa kowakutte samishikattanda itsu ni natte sono kimochi ga wakaru you ni natte sou tsuyoku nareta ki ga shita no I know that we aren’t strong But we can take step Now we can do it yurusenai koto no hou ga yoku medattemiete kanchigai ya surechigai de toozakaru hitotachi de afurete omoikaesu tabi ni subete ga tomatte susurinaita yurusenai kurai ano koro o mitsumetetandesu itsumo butsukatte kuyashikute tsumazuiteitandesho? hontou wa tsurakutte nigetakattanda itsu ni natte sono kotae ga wakaru you ni natte sou mae o muketa ki ga shita no It’s sometimes better take detours Who are you there just like me? Who are you there just like me? When I nearly refused myself When I was doubted and abused Who are you there just like me? Who are you there just like me? One day you came out from my shadow We never wanted Do what he want We never wanted Do what he want He don’t know me But made us to dance itsumo yorisotte katariatte owaranai to omotteta eien te kotoba no hontou no imi wa? itsumo tsuyogatte senobi shite kurushindeitandesho? hontou wa kowakutte samishikattanda itsu ni natte sono kimochi ga wakaru you ni natte sou tsuyoku nareta ki ga shita no itsumo butsukatte kuyashikute tsumazuiteitandesho? hontou wa tsurakutte nigetakattanda itsu ni natte sono kotae ga wakaru you ni natte sou mae o muketa ki ga shita no It’s sometimes better take detours Ah~ Now we can do it Английский Wandering in to the divide between fantasy and reality, The world beyond… our world… I can’t really tell the difference any more. Whenever I tripped, everything would stop; I’d choke up with tears, To an unforgivable degree, and never stop beating myself up for it. There’s no certainty that tomorrow will come, So it makes sense to feel uneasy, But I’ll still never forget, The feeling of us understanding one another back then. Gradually going out of fashion, I turned my back on those days getting further away, And I’ll probably never look back on them again. We’ve probably just always been playing tough, standing on our tip-toes, and suffering all the way, When we were really just scared and lonely. Through coming to understand this feeling out of nowhere, Yeah, I feel like I’ve gotten a little stronger! I know that we aren’t strong, But we can take step… Now we can do it! Things you can’t forgive always to stand out more, So we’re surrounded by people building distance through mistakes and misunderstandings. When I’d look back, everything would stop; I’d be looking back at that time, When I was sobbing to an unforgivable degree… We’ve probably just always been running against it, struggling, and tripping along the way, When we were really in pain and just wanted to flee. After coming to understand the answer to it all, Yeah, I get the feeling I can start looking forward. It’s sometimes better take to detours! Who are you there just like me? Who are you there just like me? When I nearly refused myself… When I was doubted and abused… Who are you there just like me? Who are you there just like me? One day you came out from my shadow! We never wanted, To do what he wants! We never wanted, To do what he wants! He doesn’t know me, But made us to dance! We always came together and shared our stories; I never thought it would end… What’s the real meaning of the word “eternity” anyway? We’ve probably just always been playing tough, standing on our tip-toes, and suffering all the way, When we were really just scared and lonely. Through coming to understand this feeling out of nowhere, Yeah, I feel like I’ve gotten a little stronger! We’ve probably just always been running against it, struggling, and tripping along the way, When we were really in pain and just wanted to flee. After coming to understand the answer to it all, Yeah, I get the feeling I can start looking forward. It’s sometimes better to take detours! Ａｈ～ Now we can do it